Night At The Dock
by gman5846
Summary: Based on the story by Yintoyang. Duncan is forced to talk to Courtney when she's alone at the dock. Will they fall in love? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Credit to Yintoyang
1. Chapter 1

**Night At The Dock**

After Tyler of the Killer Bass left the ceremony on the boat of losers Chris told them to go head off to get some sleep for tommorrow's big challenge coming up. Everyone leaves except Courtney but no one notices as she looks back at everyone she smiles at them and head down to the dock alone to think about the coming future.

After the Killer Bass make it back to their cabins everyone decides to hit the hay. But Bridgette suddenly notices Courtney is missing Sadie says to Bridgette, "Hey Bridgette are you like coming or what?" Bridgette looks back and says "In a while Sadie I'm going to go get Courtney alright?" Sadie just nods and heads off to bed.

Bridgette walks up to campfire area but doesn't see Courtney anywhere suddenly and Owl hoots and she gets creeped out for a split-second that she trips off the hill and falls onto to the ground. "Owwww!" she says as she gets up and rubs her head after colliding head first with the ground. "Fortunately something broke my fall otherwise I would be dead now probably" she says after getting off the fox she landed on top of of (its not dead but not in a great condition either). She finally sees Courtney at The Dock of Shame and heads off to see her. As she walks up she says "Hey Courtney what are you doing here everybody is at there cabins and we're all heading to slee-WHOA!" she trips again off the dock and into the lake. Courtney looks around shocked at what happen to Bridgette wondering if she was alright but Bridgette pops out and says "Sorry about that I tripped...again." They both laugh as Bridgette gets back out to the peer and sits beside Courtney to talk to her.

"So Courtney what're you doing here? Everyone else is back at the cabins going to sleep" Courtney doesn't look at her she starts to wrap her arms around her legs and look down at the lake watching the moon's reflection in water. "I was thinking about a lot of things going through my mind." she says, Bridgette looks at her and says, "Like what?" Courtney than starts going on about stuff like how when she came to the camp to win originally and not make friends with anybody and do whatever it takes to win and than how after spending a few days here her mind started to change after the dodgeball challenge when she worked together with Duncan. She than went on about how couldn't get Duncan out of her mind since the "cuddling" incident with him after the Camping challenge and more recently helping him out with facing his fear at the last challenge. After Courtney finishes Bridgette just smiles and looks at the starry sky and says, "You really don't know what it is that your going through?" Courtney looks at her and "No! No matter how many times I let it go through my head I just can't figure out what it is. What's happening to me Bridgette?" Still smiling and now laughing a little she says to Courtney "Its pretty simple actually you have a crush on Duncan that's what it is." Courtney's mouth is now hanging out after hearing and she starts saying, "No that can't be! I can't be in love with that vile ogre it can't be true. Can it?" Bridgette looks on and says "I think it can be. Anyways I heading back to the cabins. Are you ready to come back?" Courtney looks at her and says, "No I still want to think about think about something a little bit longer that bothering more than Duncan." Bridgette says, "Can I help?" Courtney nods and says, "No thanks. But thank you anyways you should hurry back and head to sleep." "Okay. Goodnight." Bridgette says and she starts walking back to the cabins.

As she walks back she hears Courtney crying she knows she shouldn't bother her but she can't help but feel bad for what Courtney is going through. So she decides to interfer but in a different way and starts quickly running back to the cabins. After she makes it back to the Killer Bass's cabin area she walks up to the boys cabin and knocks on the door...Nobody answers so she knocks a little harder...still nothing. Having enough of this she gets ready to kick the door down when suddenly DJ pops and she accidentally kicks her in the stomach she suddenly freaks out and says, "OH CRAP! Oh my god DJ I'm so sorry its just that you guys didn't answer and I was getting impatient and was about to kick the door down and than-" DJ interrupts and says, "Its cool girl I've taken worse before so don't worry about it. So what do you want its pretty late you know that right?" She looks at him and says, "Yeah I know but I need to talk to Duncan really badly can you get him?" Duncan yells "What do you want Blondie there better be a good reason why you two are waking me up this late at night."

After DJ leaves and Duncan gets into his regular clothes he heads outside and Bridgette starts explaining things to him about Courtney out at the Dock of Shame crying. Duncan looks over to the docks area and says to Bridgette, "Okay so what do you want me to do?" Bridgette gives him a glare and smacks him right across the face "GO TO HER AND COMFORT HER YOU IDIOT WHAT ELSE!" she yells at him. Duncan looks at her and says, "You didn't have to yell you know? ANyways alirght I'll go check on her if its that important to you." Bridgette smiles and Duncan heads off to Courtney's location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night At The Dock Cont'd**

As Duncan left for the Dock of Shame he couldn't understand why he was going to help Courtney he starts thinking out loud and saying, "Dude why am I doing this? Courtney is obviously not there. I'm betting Surfer Girl is just trying to punk me to go to the Dock and than she's gonna do something to m-" just as he's about to finish he suddenly hears something. Duncan can't what it is at the moment because its too faint so he runs a little bit further to see what it isand as he gets closer he realizes the sound he hears is someone crying, "Who is that? Could it honestly be Courtney making that noise?" he wonders as he finally reaches the general area near the Dock he sees Courtney at the edge crying each tear falling into lake as they run down her face.

Duncan can't beleive his eyes and he slowy walks up to her and says, "What's with the waterworks princess?" Courtney noticing Duncan is here quickly cleans her eyes saying, "I'm not crying I just something in my eye alright?" Duncan laughs as he hears that and says, "Yeah Yeah whatever" Courtney looks away from him trying to keep her emotions in check and not show that she is both sad and cares for Duncan at the same time. Duncan starts scratching his trying to figure out some way to start a conversation with her and to help get her to open up to him so she can talk about what's going through her head. "Uh, Courtney?" "Yeah? What is it?" she says with her back behind him. Duncan really uncomfortable looks up to the starry night and says, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today challenge. What I'm trying to say is that I really couldn't have faced my fear today if hadn't motivated me today...so umm thanks."

Courtney can't beleive what she's hearing she never thought she would hear words like that come out of Duncan's mouth. She decides to give him a chance and open up to him she turns around and smiles and says, "Your welcome Duncan I'm glad I was able to help you" Duncan looks at her with a smile and says, "So do you want to talk about what going through you mind?" Courtney nods and starts talking about how before she ever came to the island she had a hard life. Very few people she knew back in High school liked her and those that did she rejected there friendship feeling that friends only got in the way of her life but up until recently and feels bad for how she has mistreated others over the years and been so alone that its been almost sickening. She than goes on about how with the recent challenges on the island that she doesn't feel like she's been much help to the team and how she feels like she's gonna be the next one voted off if she can't do her part.

Duncan couldn't believe what he heard said to Courtney, "So you've had a pretty rough life too before arriving to the island too. I can relate pretty well with the time I've spent Juevy and..." Duncan pauses unable to complete his sentence Courtney wants to hear what he has to say so asks him, "And what? Duncan it's okay you can tell me anything I'll understand." Duncan looks at her and says, "Do you remember the camping challenge after I told the story of the hooked man and you ask me a question about my parents liking me?" She nods and says, "Yeah you said you haven't asked them lately right?" He looks down at the water and says, "Yeah that's what I said but it was a lie I didn't want to admit the truth about how my parents really feel about me I asked them at dinner once at being released from Juevy one day." Duncan takes a deep breath and starting going on about how his family comes from a long line of cops his mom,dad, brother, and pretty much everyone else in his family is a cop or going to become on and that he was the only in his family that was unable to conform to the family's ways he had more fun being on the opposite side of the law but spent so much time at Juevy. He than goes into how he asked parents one day that they still love him even though he was such Delinquent his parents said the worst thing possible to him they said that he was freak to this family that he was just lucky to be born into such an incredible family but had to step all over it by going into the oppsite side of the law. After Duncan was finished he couldn't hold it in anymore he just started breaking down crying over the fact that his family hates him so much.

Courtney couldn't believe his family would say something like that to him. Seeing him crying she wraps her arm around him and starts saying, "Its alright Duncan." The two of them finally managed to accept each other as friends but Courtney finally understanding why she likes Duncan so much is able to open up and says, "Duncan your family may not love you but there is still someone who does." Duncan looks up to her wiping away his tears and looks at her and says "Who?" As soon as he asks Courtney suddenly kisses him on lips. Duncan's eyes widen but soon he slowly wraps his arms around her and enjoying this moment. As soon as the kiss is over Courtney finishes what she was going to say "I do." Duncan's face turns completely red and he says, "Thanks Courtney your the first person who ever said that to me." Both of them feeling good and having begun a wonderful realationship they walk together back to Cabin's.

After they arrive at the Cabin's they both look up into the sky and see a meteor shower they both rush to The Killer Bass and Screaming Gopher's cabin's and pull everyone out to watch the meteor shower. As everyone watches Courtney and Duncan sit beside each other and Courtney lays her head down on Duncan's shoulder and Duncan holds her close to him and enjoy the nights sky.


End file.
